


How hard can cooking be?

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [22]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bolin saves the day, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Korra Can't Cook, Korra is a bit of a mess, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Romantic Fluff, That's just how the gays are, because Bolin can cook, but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: “Ok Korra, you can do this.” Korra muttered to herself, hands on her hips as she stared at the cookbook laying open before her. “It’s one meal. How hard can it be?”Apparently, very hard.Or, Korra tries to cook dinner for AsamiInktober Day 22: Chef
Relationships: Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Inktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	How hard can cooking be?

“Ok Korra, you can do this.” Korra muttered to herself, hands on her hips as she stared at the cookbook laying open before her. “It’s one meal. How hard can it be?”

Her and Asami had been dating for a few months, but they’d both been so busy the past couple weeks that they’d barely seen each other. With their 8 month anniversary coming up, Korra had wanted to surprise her with a nice home cooked dinner. 

The only problem was that Korra had never cooked a meal in her life. But it couldn’t be that hard, could it?

“Ok, first things first. Boiling the noodles. Easy enough,” she remarked. If there was one thing Korra could do, it was boiling noodles. She certainly ate enough pasta to know how to cook it.

“Now for the vegetables.” She turned to the cutting board and the pile of vegetables on the counter. 

Picking up a piece of broccoli, Korra stared at it a bit hesitantly. She didn’t realize that whole heads of broccoli were so tree-like. How was she supposed to cut it into smaller trees for her dish? With a shrug, she decided to just start cutting and hoped that they would kind of end up in the right shape.

It seemed like her intuition had been right because a couple minutes later she had a pile of mini-broccoli trees laying before her. Shifting those to a bowl, she got to work on the rest of the vegetables. While they were certainly easier to cut, the end result wasn’t nearly as pretty. Carrot chunks and pepper slices of all sizes found their way into her bowl, not to mention the rapidly growing collection of vegetable scraps littering her counterspace. 

Korra was so focused on the vegetables that she had completely forgotten about the noodles. When the timer went off, she was so startled that the knife slipped, cutting her finger.

“Shit,” Korra cursed, dropping the knife and shoving her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. 

However, a glance down at the cutting board told her that she hadn’t been fast enough in pulling her finger away. Some of her blood had gotten on the vegetables. And as horrible of a chef as she was, even Korra knew that she couldn’t use food that had been bled on.

“Guess we won’t be having onions in our dinner,” she said a little sadly as she went to throw them away.

She was about to go bandage her finger, which had mostly stopped bleeding, when she heard a hissing coming from the stove.

The water from the noodles had begun to boil over onto the hot stove. 

“Fuck!” 

Korra looked around frantically for a strainer, but couldn’t find one. The hissing continued to get even more aggressive, so she decided to do the logical thing and used her waterbending to transfer the water out of the pot and into the sink.

With that crisis averted, Korra took a deep breath to calm herself. Cooking was a lot harder than it looked. 

She was about to go actually go bandage her finger when she heard a voice call through the house.

“Korra? Asami? Anyone home?” Korra rushed out into the hallway to find Bolin, who was carrying a large pile of papers.

“Thank the spirits, Bolin. I need your help,” she said, dragging him into the kitchen before he could say anything.

“I just stopped by to drop off some papers, but…” Boling trailed off as he took in the state of the kitchen. To say that it looked like a bomb had gone off in there would have been generous. “Um, Korra?” He finally asked. “Is that pot supposed to be on fire?”

Korra turned to see her pot of noodles full of blazing flames. She cursed again. She must’ve forgotten to turn the stove off.

Again using her waterbending, she doused the fire with water from the sink. One glance at the blackened pot told her that the noodles were charred to a crisp.

“Please help me,” Korra begged, turning to Bolin with puppy-dog eyes. 

“Never fear! Bolin is here to save the day,” he announced dramatically, posing with his hands on his hips. “I’m sure we’ll be able to salvage this.”

“Bolin, you’re a life-saver,” Korra replied with a laugh.

For the next hours, the two of them worked on saving what they could from Korra’s attempt at cooking. It wasn’t easy, but with Bolin’s cooking expertise, they managed to produce something that was actually edible.

It was perfect timing too, because Bolin had left not even five minutes before when Korra heard the telltale signs of Asami arriving home.

“Hey babe, I’m home,” Asami called, walking in to find Korra in the kitchen. “What’s all this?” 

All evidence of Korra’s previous struggles had been cleaned up, leaving only two plates of food on the dining table, along with a bottle of wine, a couple glasses, and a candle.

“Wellllll,” Korra drawled, wrapping her arms around Asami. “We’ve both been so busy lately, I figured I’d surprise you with a nice home-cooked dinner. With the help of Bolin,” she added with a laugh. “Do you like it?”

“Babe, this is incredible. I love it,” Asami said, turning to give Korra a kiss. “Now let’s dig in!”

**Author's Note:**

> Between the two of them, Asami is definitely the more put-together one that kinda has a handle on things whereas Korra is just a chaotic mess. Because lets be real, Korra cannot cook to save her life, but it's fine because Bolin is secretly a master chef. Anyways, I just love them so much lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
